Like Mother Like Daughter
by fruit-joshua
Summary: One shot of Lina's family life after she settled down with gourry had had a little family of her own. When her Daughter turns 14, a special surprise is up for her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

* * *

She had settled down. Lina Inverse had finaly decided to settle down. Fifteen years ago Lina and Gourry had gotten married and almost a year later had a little grl of their own. They named her Ren Inverse-Gabriev. As the the years dragged on, Ren grew into a stunning young women, though her hight she seemed to get from her mother, her body seemed to be alot more developped. She had firery orange hair like her mothers that ran down her back, but was strait like her fathers. She had let her bangs grow into the rest of her hair, exposing her blue eyes.

On one particular morning, Ren's fourteenth birthday, Lina had sleept in up untill noon. Lina squinted her eyes as the afternoon sun shone through the window onto her bed. She felt a small wait seat next to her and she grumbled knowing who it was, pushing him away when he leaned down to give her a hug.

"C'mon Gourry, let me sleep." She mumbled.

"Nope." Gourry responded, this time leaning down so he lay ontop of her. Lina wacked his shoulder playfully.

"And why not. I know it's Rens birthday already, but still." She said.

"You have to see this though. She snuck into the room earlier while you where still sleeping." Gourry responded.

"Oh?" Lina asked, "And what did she take?"

"You'll have to see for yourself." Gourry said. Lina raised an eyebrow slightly before sighing and giving in.

"Okay, big fella, get offa me so I can get up." She said.

"Hey! Where's my hello kiss?" He asked playfull. Lina managed to push him off of her and flung her legs over the side of the bed.

"People who desturb my beauty rest don't deserve a kiss." She said, smirk playing onto her lips.

"Oh well that's not fair." Gourry said.

"Oh quite whining. What do you want me to see?" She asked. Gourry laghed and brought her downstairs where Ren and two of her girlfriends where. Lina heard them laughing and talking. As they got closser she started to hear a bit of what they were saying.

"You look just like her, at least from the pictures I've seen from when she was travelling." That was Tyanna. She had short pink hair and deep brown eyes to match.

"I'm woundering what she'll think when she see's me like this." Came Rens voice.

_See her like what?_ Lina woundered silently.

"Well let's hope she doesn't get mad that you took it without permission. You know how short tempered she is." That was Andrea. Her hair and eyes were the same dark blue colour. The girls giggled at that comment.

"Oh mom wont mind. She has a good heart despite her temper" Ren said.

"I guess that's what your dad saw in her huh?" Tyanna asked, before they broke into giggles again. Lina walked through the door to the main room at that point where all three of the girls where sitting. Ren stopped laughing first as she noticed her parents entering. She smiled over at her mom.

"Mornin' mom, or should I say afternoon?" She asked playfully. Lina didn't answer. She just stared down at her daughter, eyes wide. She stayed like that for a moment before a soft smile played accros her face. There Ren sat, dressed in the exact outfit she wore when she first met Gourry. She walked over to her daughter and knelt down so they were level.

"Taking stuff without permission, eh?" She asked playfully. Ren laughed at this and nodded.

"I've been wanting to try this on for ages. It's so comfortable." She said. Lina smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." She said.

"You know," Gourry piped, "Tyanna is right. She does look alot like you when we first met." Lina laughed.

"Right? And you can remember that far since when?" She asked playfully, "But yeah you're right...but something's missing."

"Huh? What is?" Ren asked. Lina lifted herself up off the ground before digging into a draw. She pulled out two gold earings ouy of there before untiying her head band which was tied around the bottom of her braid, letting it fall out slowly. Lina walked over to her daughter and handed her the two treasures. Ren's face let up as she took them from her mother.

"I..Can I have them?" She asked. Lina smiled and nodded.

"Keep them all. The whole outfit." She said.

"Really?!" Ren asked.

"Yup," Lina responded, "You see, when I was two years younger than you are now I left home. By the age of thirteen I was already known as the Bandit killer and all that other shit. It's custom here in Zephilia for a sorceress to go travelling at a young age out into the world. Your father and I have talked about this and decided you should too. You can leave when you feel ready, just do me a favour and don't be like me and leave in the middle of the night without telling anyone." Ren looked at her mother in disbelief before smiling and throughing herself in her mothers arms. She had wanted so long to travel out in the wild like her parents did.

"Thankyou! Thankyou so so much!" She practically yelled.

"Easy with the yelling!" Lina yelled, "Sensitive ears, remember." Ren giggled and just carried on hugging her mom.

"Miss Lina this is so great!" Andrea shrieked.

"Yeah!" Tyanna joined in, "We wanted to travel together as a team once we were all fourteen and now we can!"

"What?" Lina asked looking at the three girls. Ren climbed off her mother and joined her two friends in hugging eachother.

"I was the last one left to turn fourteen, mom!" Ren exclaimed. Lina's eyes widened and she felt as though her heart just skipped a beat.

"Hang on a second!" She yelled, "Are you sayng you want to leave now!?"

"Is that so wrong? You said whenever I'm ready and I'm ready now." Ren said letting go of her friends.

"I know what I said but...but..are you positive?" Lina asked calming down slowly.

"Mother, I want this. I've wanted it for so long." Ren said. Lina opened her mouth to say something but promplty closed it as she felt Gourry's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him then sighed and looked back at Ren.

"Okay," She said, "But atleast stay another week...and when you're on the raod...don't...don't get involved with any Mazoku like I did. Especially Xellos. He can't be trusted, but if he doesn't leave you alone you're just gonna have to deal with him, but know that he's up to no good!" Ren nodded. She had heard about Xellos many times, and what trouble they had often gotten into because of him.

"Also," Lina continued, "When in the outer world, try to refrain from using any big spells around them. Magic isn't as powerfull there as it is here. They're only just starting to learn and trust us here. If you ever need a break be free to stop by the royal palace of Seyrune. I'm sure Amelia wouldn't mind having you stop by since she's been anxieous to meet you for a while now. And if Zelgaidss is there-"

"Wow Wow Wow. Hold everything! You know the Princess of Seyrune?" Ren asked in deisbelief. Her friends stared at her in shock. Lina laughed nervously.

"Oh. Didn't I tell you?" She asked.

"No you didn't." Ren responded.

"Well now you know," Lina said, "Anyway I want to teach you a spell that could come in handy if you use it wisely. You can't use it like a fire ball or a dragon slave. In actual fact it's alot more draining than the dragon slave."

"Lina you're not gonna teach her that Gig-ow" Lina cut Gourry off with a sharp jab in the gut.

"Shut up! She doesn't need to know about _that_ spell. I meant the Ragna blade." Lina said through gritted teath.

"Oh...okay." Gourry muttered. Ren's eyes widened at the name of that spell. She had only seen her mother use it once and that was when she was six years old and there were a few Mazoku attacking the area. It was her first time seeing her mother or her aunt fight and Lina took out most of them with that spell.

"you'll really teach it to me!?" Ren asked. Lina winked at her daughter.

"Uh-huh," She said, "But you'll need these." Lina reached into the draw where she got the earings and pulled out her Demon Blood Talismons.

"I'm strong enough to cast the spell without them now so you can have them. But take care of them, understood." Lina said, narrowing her eyes. Ren nodded and took the talismens, slipping them on quickly.

"Good." Lina said, "I'll start teaching you tomorow. Untill then you girls have fun."

"Okay!" All three of them chimed before running out the door each chatting away about what adventures they were gonna have and how exciting it was going to be. Lina watched them leave the house before letting her face fall and grabbing Gourry for an embrace. Gourry hugged her back and slowly ran his hands up and down her back.

"You knew this day would come Lina." She whispered.

"But..why did it have to come so soon?" Lina asked. Gourry sighed and pulled away from her slightly before cupping her cheek in his hand making her looked up at him.

"We've had her for fourteen years Lina. It's time we let her off on her own," He kissed hr gently on the lips before looking back up at her and smiling, "Besides, maybe she'll meet someone she'll fall inlove with on the road, the way we met." Lina smiled lovingly at her husband. He was right. All her daughter needed was someone to love her the way Gourry loved Lina, then she could feel the happiness that she felt. Lina sighed and lened back into Gourry's cheast

"You're right," She whispered, "You're always right about these things." Gourry laughed at that.

* * *

I'M STILL ALIVE PEOPLE!

Yeah I know. It's been a while since I wrote anything or updated any of my stories, but hey, I'm moving at the end of the month. I wanna spend time with some of my other friends instead of being couped up in the house all the time like I usually am. Anyway this just popped into my head and I had to get it out so yeah. Hoped you liked it

R&R please.


End file.
